Playing with Time
by Koorihouka
Summary: What happens when maids of the sixteenth century get tricked by Giotto, the most powerful mafioso and most influential person in the Vongola Familigia? What happens when time is involved? Collaboration with Yume Kagehana and Koorihouka; OCs involved.
1. Mornings

**Yume:**  
Eh, soooo, heres a lil insightXD  
Two writers. One Pro. One not-so. One story.  
or something O.o

**Koori:**  
Smooth... *rolls eyes*  
You should be introducing us, and you should be nicer too. Like at least say hi to everyone that's reading. AND at least be a little clearer. *huff*  
Anyway... *faces the reader[s], sparkles leaping everywhere*  
HELLO!!! :D  
I'm Koorihouka, and I'm doing a collaboration with Yume Kagehana [translation: dream shadow-flower, she says…], which turned out to be this. I began writing first, so for a while, you'll be seeing what I wrote. We both came up with the plotline, and, for the OCs coming up, one of them is mine and one of them is Yume's.  
Like my story Wasted Life [which I will be updating very often], this story/collaboration will be updated in short scene-length-ed chapters, and depending on how quickly we manage to write, we will be updating occasionally. :D  
Of course, like this chapter and all the chapters that follow it, neither Yume nor I own KHR [Katekyo/Kateikyoushi Himan Reborn]. We only own our little OCs.  
I would love you readers to review, and for the flamers, please let it be criticism that can help us improve.

For this first chapter [which can also be considered a prologue, in a way], there isn't much information that would definitely place this story in a fanfiction category. Which means we will have to let you, the reader, be patient. The next update will be coming shortly.

Oh, and Yume, please clarify what you mean. Please? :]

**Yume:**  
Blech. I'm too lazy to be talking so much. Heck, your talking too much. Agh stupid summer.....  
Anyway, what I meant was basically, I'm writing with a pro ^.^ and that's good people .  
Bah humbug, and don't kill .  
Koori-chan forgot somthin'. And that would be....  
Our OC's ROCK!!!!!  
Blech maybe not...

**Koori:**  
Lazy-butt :D  
I probably am a pro[fessional] to her, but I'm not sure if I'm really that good. I'm just always using correct grammar and punctuation.  
And nobody's going to kill you; how are we going to get the collaboration going if you're dead? :]  
Anyway, in this chapter, we don't really describe our OCs that much. That'll probably come later. Next chapter, I think.  
Still...  
Happy Reading, everyone! And don't forget to review~! :D

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was early in the morning. Dewdrops clung onto the elaborate glass windows in the master's bedroom as the sun shone brightly through the curtains. A beautiful four-poster bed was set in the bedroom, and a certain lazy boy, for the male wasn't quite an honorable man yet, lay angelically asleep in it. The bed sheets were rumpled and messy, and the boy slept on, a single tuft of warm brown hair sticking out in plain view.

_Click clack. Click clack._

The stiff sound of shoes on a marble floor resounded in the hall just outside the room. The pace came leisurely to the master's bedroom, and one of the towering twin doors opened. A yawn drifted into the vicinity, then quickly muffled to not wake the master.

A maid snuck into the room, gingerly and carefully, making sure to close the door as silently as she opened it. Her humble brown hair was let down, as she was ordered to by the master. She blinked her brown eyes, breathing slowly so she wouldn't be heard. Upon her lips rested a smile, an innocent smile where mischievous thoughts like to hide under. The maid crept to the master's bedside, peering curiously at the odd manner that master was sleeping in, sprawled across the mattress. She muffled a chuckle and calmed herself, in preparation for what comes next.

"Svegliarsi~!" whispered the maid, then she stood up straight, frowning. The master still didn't wake up yet.

"**Svegliarsi, è stupido fratello!!**" roared the innocent maid, now fuming. "Smettere di dormire! Non essere così pigro…il tempo di svegliarsi!!" She waved her finger angrily in front of the master's sleeping face, stamping her foot on the ground when she realized that the master wouldn't be waking up anytime soon if she used such weak methods. So she stormed out the door and returned with two pots in hand from the kitchen. She began clanging them together.

"Il tempo di svegliarsi!!" called the maid again, summoning her angelic face. The odd combination of peasant's pot-banging and a gentle request of a member of royalty was quite mismatched, and when the master woke up and turned his head, whilst rubbing his eye sleepily, he very nearly leaped out of the bed from the pure particularity of the act.

"Oii, oii, calmarsi, sorellina," pouted the master. The maid set down her pots, but her indignant face remained angry. "Per favore…meglio, ora? Calmarsi, calmarsi." The maid huffed.

"Come si può essere così lento come te?" sighed the maid muttering a little more, "al punto che ho di farlo ogni giorno…" She shook her head. "Solo alzarsi; la colazione è pronta…" Rolling her eyes, she stepped back so the master can get out of bed and dress.

"Mi volete aiutare, per favore?" the maid asked, as usual, as she was ordered to, since the day both her master's parents [which were also hers] went off on a trip somewhere. If their parents had still stayed home, then she wouldn't be a maid. And furthermore, she has no excuse to _not_ be the maid because the 'master' her older brother had sent off all the servants except one to their parents. Her arrogant brother loved forcing his poor little sister to do the various tiring chores of the day, while he and his friends go stomping off to some bar to drink off the entire day. This had persisted for nearly an entire year already.

God, why wasn't it getting on her nerves as much as it was supposed to? Was it because she was used to it already?

"No," answered the master, shaking his head. "Andare via." He smiled, looking up as his sister began to stalk off out the room. "Per favore." That only made the maid flush in anger. Since she had picked up both pots on her way out, she flung one rashly at the master. The master ducked, and the pot slammed into an uncovered part of the wall. The pot fell onto the floor, neither wall nor pot harmed in any way.

"Solo zitto, fratello," spat the maid, before huffing out of the room and slamming the door. The master burst into hysterical laughter.

Oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Svegliarsi – wake up

Svegliarsi, è stupid fratello – Wake up, you stupid brother

Smettere di dormire – stop sleeping

Non essere così pigro – don't be so lazy

Il tempo di svegliarsi – time to wake up

Calmarsi – calm down

Sorellina – sister

Per favore – please

Meglio, ora – better, now

Come si può essere così lento come te – How can you be so slow

al punto che ho di farlo ogni giorno – to the point that I have to do it every day

Solo alzarsi – just get up

La colazione è pronta – breakfast is ready

Mi volete aiutare – Can I help

Andare via – go

Solo zitto – just shut up

Fratello - brother

Oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Koori:**  
The Italian is quite a literal translation. The grammar is probably a disaster. We used Google Translation, but if anyone has a translator that is better, please do not hesitate to tell us about it. :]

And if Yume over there doesn't have anything to say about this, then I guess it's until next time, everyone!  
Oh, and if you don't know, I don't think we'll be updating this weekend because I will be absolutely gone. I think. I don't think the place I'm going to has internet. D:

Nevertheless, please review! And alert or fave the story...or come back to read the next installment, probably either coming to you Monday, or possibly [magically] before that day. If the place I'm going to has internet. xD

Have an awesome summer [break] everyone~!!

**Yume:**  
-Breathes- You called me from a bath...  
Ooook~ What she said . And People! For those who have read Koori-chan's works before, you'll know what I have to keep up with! For the miniscule people who read my works, you'll know how hard it will be XD Anyway, I guess I'll repeat what she said!  
People, have a great summer break!  
Ocarshemas! (...that was supposed to mean "take care of me please" but I can't remember how to say/spell it and yadda yadda bla. )

**Koori:**  
Nahh, I'm not THAT good. ^^;;  
And miniscule? Miniscule people read your works? o.o  
I'm confused again... =.=  
And I do suck at languages, so I can't confirm that ocarshemas thing. [O-car-she-mas? o.o`]

**Yume:**  
Wait!! -mutters boku bakaja?- Ehe, i meant miniscule amount of people...And if your not good, who is? XD End! Finito! Done! Mayla!


	2. Breakfast and the Day's Trick

**Yume:**  
HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI~  
Anywayzzzzzzzz~ So I'm pretty sure you know this stuffy by now, but Review, and flame but don't totally incinerate! Oh, and Please ^.^ Anyone want us to add a reference chap for later?????

**Koori:**  
*laughs*  
Yeah, a reference chapter, I think, like a reference page. Full of little facts about the characters we think the readers should know. Since these are OCs that we originally planned to put into separate stories, and are still are, I'm sort of worried about the spoilers in it. Anyway, it's not going to be coming all that soon. We need some time to put the vast amount of information together. You'll know exactly how much later. Yume over here quite nearly died reading what I had typed up on ONE subject. Imagine how long the reference page be. ;]  
And yes, please review, everyone, and we might update sooner! If Yume and I would get off of our butts fast enough to finish off these author comments! xD

Ah, also, the disclaimer: We do not own KHR. We own our own OCs.  
And as you read below, there are two OCs. One of them is mine. One of them is Yume's. Apparently you can figure out whose is whose. If you don't figure it out by the end, we'll tell you. x]

Happy Reading, everyone, and please review!!

**Yume:**  
Oi, I'm not done .  
Ahem. So, yea, I nearly died reading them. It took her an hour to type them...I hope you have a great summer(once again) and can use our story as a boredom detainer-or sumthin-XD  
ciao~su

Oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The maid sighed as she trod across the elegant hallways. Art was splattered across the ceilings, on the walls, in paintings hung on the walls in frames, and there was even some on the floor. The Fiorenza family has always been so happy to support all sorts of artisans – and to remind all their descendants of this fact, statues made of anything imaginable were stationed at various points in the mansion, the prized Fiorenza estate, which the master likens to call the Vongola mansion.

She didn't know when the master had gotten so into seafood, especially clams, but she was sure it was after Mother and Father had left. She didn't even know if it was fine for both Mother and Father to leave them here – a twenty-one-year-old that should act as adult, however, stubbornly refuses and never stops teasing them to no end, a fifteen-year-old, herself, and a fourteen-year-old, the single servant that the master hadn't sent off with his parents for some reason. According to the standards of the present time, it was just a household of an irresponsible adult and two children.

The maid arrived at the dining chamber door and pushed one of the towering double doors open. Another maid was busy setting the dishes across the table, which resembled more of the shape of a snake comparing width and length more than anything. The younger maid looked up.

"Ah, Felice! Ora egli è sveglio?" asked she, pausing her task at hand for a second. The fifteen-year-old nodded, entering the dining chamber to assist the other maid in her work. The other maid looked up again and smiled. "Grazie mille." Felice sighed and smiled.

"Ryuuji, il vero problema è di Giotto," reminded Felice. This servant had come with one of the master's friends overseas, in a place called Giappone.

"Ahh," nodded Ryuuji, a smile forming on her lips. "Mi chiedo…" Felice snickered. She knew the reason why Ryuuji left the sentence hanging in the air. The master has arrived for breakfast. Both maids turned, completed with setting the table. They bowed, as they usually do, and the sleepy master stumbled to his chair. He mumbled his morning prayer and picked up his fork to dig in and fill his crying stomach.

The chair was reserved for the master of the house, which in this case would belong to the young master here. Since it was now Felice's idiot brother in the chair, both Felice and Ryuuji refer to it behind the master's back as the 'seggiolone,' the 'sedile del bambino,' but usually, it would be called 'la sede di assoluta idiozia.'

"P-Padrone," spoke up Ryuuji, hesitating as the master's cold stare came full-blast against her. "P-Prima di iniziare a mangiare la prima colazione…ci sono state chiedendo c-cosa trucco che farai per noi oggi…" The master smiled and chuckled. Ryuuji relaxed.

"Ho un buon uno per voi due oggi," the master smiled his mischievous smile, raising his eyebrow. "Ora, dovrebbero iniziare I mangiare la prima colazione. Lasciare, per favore." Both Felice and Ryuuji nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, sia di voi, tornare qui! Vorrei dirvi qualcosa su mio trucco… per favore?" Both maids instantly halted in their tracks and slowly turned around to face the master, grinning from ear to ear. Both maids had crooked smiles on their faces, almost sarcastic.

"Che cos'è, Signor Giotto?" chorused the two. Both pairs of hands were clasped in front of them, and they stood patiently at the door of the dining chamber, waiting silently for the master's hint of what will be happening this time.

Both also hoped that it wouldn't involve any traps, remembering all too well what the traps he had set in the past had done. They had started out as innocent little simple things, but now they have evolved into complex schemes that were nearly impossible to see through beforehand. But since now the master was offering a clue, he was probably busy with 'business' today and hadn't as much time to kill as before.

"I sarà semplice con voi," began the master, "Io ti mando per il futuro. Quindi, il ritorno e mi dica su di esso. Capisci?" He smiled. "Ma, non mi dire quando i ti invierà al futuro." The two girls froze for a second, taking in the bizarre decision. They swallowed their laughter and tried to keep a straight face.

"C-Certamente," both hastily bowed and left the dining chamber, unable to hold in their laughter anymore. Once the door closed, they both ran down to the end of the hall and doubled over in laughter. There was no possible way that an idiot like Giotto would send them into the future.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ora egli è sveglio – now is he awake

Grazie mille – thank you very much

Il vero problema è di Giotto – the real problem is Giotto

Mi chiedo – I wonder

Seggiolone – high chair

Sedile del bambino – child's seat

La sede di assoluta idiozia – the seat of absolute idiocy

Padrone – master

Prima di iniziare a mangiare la prima colazione – before you start to eat breakfast

Ci sono state chiedendo cosa trucco che farai per noi oggi - We were wondering what trick you are going to do for us today

Ho un buon uno per voi due oggi – I have a good one for you two today

Ora, dovrebbero iniziare I mangiare la prima colazione – now, I should start eating breakfast

Lasciare, per favore – leave, please

Sia di voi, tornare qui – both of you, come back here

Vorrei dirvi qualcosa su mio trucco – let me tell you something about my trick

Che cos'è – what

I sarà semplice con voi – I will be straightforward [simple] with you

Io ti mando per il futuro – I will send you to the future

Quindi, il ritorno e mi dica su di esso – then return and tell me about it

Capisci – understand

Ma, non mi dire quando i ti invierà al futuro – But, I will not say when I will send you to the future

Certamente – of course

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Koori:**  
Again, this is the part I wrote. I decided to give the Primo a last name, so that his sister could have a last name. Still not sure what Ryuuji's last name is though. Also again, I [we] would accept any suggestions of other translators, if they are better than the one we're using. Which nearly never takes grammar into consideration. Make that never. Well, I think I did a pretty okay job, though I'm sure Yume would object and say I did a great job. Reminds me of Gokudera. :]  
Well, right here, I also added in a lot of guesswork. The manga and anime don't tell us much about the Primo aside from the fact that he was the First Boss of Vongola, he founded the Vongola, he looks like Tsuna, and that he can use Dying Will Flames on those magical gloves of his, which look miraculously like Tsuna's. Wonder if they're related. HMMM. xD  
Therefore, I created Giotto as a person who teases a lot. Hence came the tricks. And hence came the 'bizzare' idea of time travel. :]

Wonder if they actually do.  
Well, not like it's actually going to happen....RIGHT? xD  
Anyway, please review, and have an awesome summer [break] everyone! x]

…woah. I write so much more than Yume when it comes to author comments. O.o

**Yume:**  
*coughs * yes you do...talk alot I mean XD  
My last name? I'm adding that as a mystery in the story ^.^Though I don't know what yet O.o I like mystery XD  
REVIEW FTW PLOX AND WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE!!!


	3. The Future

**Yume:**  
Ah, end of July...Hallo people, and welcome to Chapter Please. Flame but don't burn heres Koori-chan !

**Koori:**  
We have lara gin liking the reference page idea.  
This time, I'll be concise. I don't really feel like writing right now...  
So, cue the disclaimer: We do not own KHR, only our OCs.  
By the way, Felice is mine. Ryuuji is Yume's. If you still don't know.

Happy Reading, everyone, and please review!! :D

**Yume:**  
...I'm perttttyy sure they knew Xd Yea yay hahahoo...^.^Read nicely ~

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Non capisco il motivo per cui il padrone di questo vuole essere lavati ogni giorno," frowned Ryuuji. Felice looked at Ryuuji, then down to the folded piece of clothing in her hands. They had just finished the laundry of the day, which wasn't really much, taking into consideration that three people can only wear so much in a day in such weather.

"Neppure io," rejoined Felice, muttering under her breath two words: "Stupido fratello." Ryuuji stifled a chuckle. Felice smiled. "Ancora, è stupido." Both girls chuckled at the same time, commencing their march down the hall.

Suddenly, both maids stopped dead in their tracks. They looked around, and Ryuuji instinctively clutched the folded cloth to her chest; it was obviously very important to the master if he doesn't want it dirty.

"Si può sentire…?" Felice muttered under her breath. Ryuuji nodded, looking around as well.

"È un assassino?" suggested Ryuuji, her eyes flicking from one point to another all around them. Felice shook her head.

"Non vi è alcun motivo per un assassino di essere qui," Felice corrected. "È mio stupido fratello?" Ryuuji smiled and shrugged. Could be. Felice narrowed her eyes.

Ryuuji blinked. Felice blinked. Suddenly, they weren't in the same place they were before anymore. It was all familiar, but the feel changed. As if the place was a lot older than it should be. The hallway they were in was suddenly decorated with different drawings and statues than they had seen a few seconds ago. The chandeliers hanging over their heads glowed without warmth; they weren't burning on candles. Even the homely smell of the mansion had changed. It seemed…more uptight, stiffer. The two girls stepped away from each other.

"Che cosa è questo luogo?" muttered Felice. She looked to Ryuuji. "È-" Ryuuji pursed her lips as the grim prospect set in.

"Siamo nel futuro," confirmed Ryuuji.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Non capisco il motivo per cui il padrone di questo vuole essere lavati ogni giorno – I don't understand why the boss wants this to be washed every day

Neppure io – neither do I

Stupido fratello – stupid brother

Ancora, è stupido – still, he's stupid

Si può sentire – can you hear

È un assassino – is it an assassin

Non vi è alcun motivo per un assassino di essere qui – there is no reason for an assassin to be here

È mio stupido fratello – is it my stupid brother

Che cosa è questo luogo – what is this place

È – is [it]

Siamo nel futuro – we are in the future

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Venire - sappiamo che ci sei," thundered a voice around the bend. "Abbiamo pistole al pronto!" Ryuuji and Felice looked at each other nervously. They both made their way down to the hallway turning point and came face-to-face with a half-dozen group of men, all dressed in suits. Of course, the two maids from the time of the Vongola Primo wouldn't know what suits were, but they were quite aware what the things that each of the men were pointing at them. Actually, only aware of what the firearms could do to a human being, having once seen an early form of a gun in their own time.

"Chi sei e cosa stai facendo qui?" demanded the person who appeared to be the leader of the group.

"Il-Il mio nome è Felice…F-Felice Chiara Kurio Fiorenza," blurted Felice. "Lei è Ryuuji-hana, da Giappone. S-Siamo cameriere che lavorano qui."

"Oh, davvero?" the leader of the group raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing the two. "Chi è il vostro maestro, allora?"

"Il comandante di questa villa è Giotto Fiorenza," stated Ryuuji. She was beginning to panic, and she bit her lip. But she suddenly realized something strange. She was shorter than Felice now. They used to be more or less the same height, but now Ryuuji was a few more centimeters shorter than Felice. Suddenly, Ryuuji looked at Felice's face – she was younger now. This was probably a side-effect of the time-traveling. But if they were in the future, how were they going to get back? Felice looked back; apparently she realized the same thing.

"Il Primo!" paled one of the men, lowering his weapon.

"Esse non possono essere dire la verità!" shouted the leader of the troupe. "Potrebbero essere spie! O anche dopo il Nono assassini!"

"Nono…?" Felice mumbled to herself, looking to Ryuuji in confusion. Felice looked back towards the group of men, who were now contacting various other groups of guards, saying they had found a spy in the Vongola Headquarters. "Ehi, Ryuuji, ti credo che si debba correre?" Before Ryuuji could give a reply, the entire area fell silent by the arrival of one person.

"Uomini, uomini, tranquilla verso il basso, ognuno, per favore?" the man smirked. "Almeno per essere rispettoso della decima Cavallone." Felice and Ryuuji blinked, looking at the Cavallone Boss, noting marks of familiarity on his face but looking at his clothes with raised eyebrows. "Ora, qual è il problema?"

"Il decimo Cavallone?" Ryuuji echoed under her breath as she frowned. Felice frowned, unfamiliar with the name, though quite familiar with his face.

"Sì," beamed the man. "Vi prego di dirmi il tuo nome, signora…"

"Egli non è mio cugino di Piero?" Felice raised an eyebrow, eyeing the Cavallone Boss in question. Both girls completely ignored his question.

"N-No, il mio nome è Dino, e non Piero," Dino walked up to Felice and patted her on the head. Both Felice and Ryuuji seem to have had shrunk in size, and grown younger. "Quali sono i vostri nomi, il mio piccolo angeli?" The faces of both maids twisted into fury, but they held back. Who knows what would happen if they hadn't.

"Siamo Felice e Ryuuji-hana," Felice answered through gritted teeth. "Piero." The future version of Piero frowned. He looked up.

"Essi si vieni con me. È troppo pericoloso per interrogare qui," said Dino. The group of men dispersed away, informing the others that the Cavallone will take care of it. Dino looked down at the two girls. "Venire, si sta andando con me ora." He patted Ryuuji's head. He was probably very dense, since anyone could tell Ryuuji wasn't in a good mood right now.

"Indietro!" ordered Ryuuji. Dino leaped away about half a meter in surprise. "Non toccare che mi piace sempre di nuovo." Dino frowned and nodded.

"Mi auguro che si sono un po meglio di lei è," Dino smiled sheepishly to Felice. Felice gave no reply. Dino sighed and turned to one of the suited men trailing behind him. "Romario, preparare l'interrogatorio camera." The man nodded. "Dobbiamo andare poi."

"Ryuuji, diamo lo seguono. Potremmo essere in grado di trovare mio stupido fratello," smirked Felice. Ryuuji nodded. "Dopo tutto, Piero sa quasi tutto, guisto?" Ryuuji smiled.

"Vorrei seguire il mio Padrona fino agli estremi confini del mondo, se vuol dire che possiamo uscire di qui," vowed Ryuuji. Felice laughed.

"Certamente," confirmed Felice. The two girls, surrounded by more suited men, were directed through numerous familiar passageways and out of the Vongola mansion, into the fresh air outside. The air that Felice and Ryuuji nearly choked on; the air in their time was a lot purer.

The bundle of black folded cloth was still clutched to Ryuuji's chest.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Venire – come

Sappiamo che ci sei – we know you're there

Abbiamo pistole al pronto – we have guns at the ready

Chi sei e cosa stai facendo qui – who are you and what are you doing here

Il mio nome è – my name is

Lei è – she is

Da Giappone – from Japan

Siamo cameriere che lavorano qui – we are maids who work here

Davvero – really

Chi è il vostro maestro, allora – who is your master, then

Il comandante di questa villa è – the master of this house is

Il Primo – The Primo, the First, etc. [The First Vongola Family Boss…in case you didn't know that]

Esse non possono essere dire la verità – they may not be telling the truth

Potrebbero essere spie – they could be spies

O anche dopo il Nono assassini – or even assassins after the Ninth

Nono – Ninth

Ehi – hey

Ti credo che si debba correre – you think we should run

Uomini – men

Tranquilla verso il basso – calm down

Ognuno – everyone

Per favore – please

Almeno per essere rispettoso della decima Cavallone – at least be respectful of the Tenth Cavallone [Boss]

Ora - now

Qual è il problema – what is the problem

Il decimo Cavallone – the tenth Cavallone

Sì – yes

Vi prego di dirmi il tuo nome, signora – please tell me your name, madam [or lady]

Egli non è mio cugino di Piero – is he not my cousin Piero

No, il mio nome è Dino, e non Piero – no, my name is Dino, and not Piero

Quali sono i vostri nomi, il mio piccolo angeli – what are your names, my little angels

Siamo [insert name] e [insert second name] - we are [insert name] and [insert second name]

Essi si vieni con me – they will come with me

È troppo pericoloso per interrogare qui – it's too dangerous to interrogate here

Venire, si sta andando con me ora – come, you're going with me now

Indietro – back [away]

Non toccare che mi piace sempre di nuovo – do not touch me like that ever again

Mi auguro che si sono un po meglio di lei è – I hope you are a little better than she is

preparare l'interrogatorio camera – prepare the interrogation room

Dobbiamo andare poi – we should go then

Diamo lo seguono – let's follow him

Potremmo essere in grado di trovare mio stupido fratello – we might be able to find my stupid brother

Dopo tutto, Piero sa quasi tutto, guisto – after all, Piero knows nearly anything, right

Vorrei seguire il mio Padrona fino agli estremi confini del mondo, se vuol dire che possiamo uscire di qui – I will follow my Mistress to the ends of the world, if it means we can get out of here

Certamente – of course

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Koori:**  
I hope you enjoyed reading! Of course, I'd like to remind everyone that so far, it's all been my writing. Yume's hasn't appeared yet. I look forward to seeing Yume's come up. xD  
And ooooooh~! Both the girls go with Dino for questioning. Suspicious! I wonder if Dino will believe them.

Thanks for reading! And please review RIGHT NOW [of course, after reading Yume's ending comment(s) as well xD]

**Yume:**  
Oh what O.o We still there O.o I didn't notice...  
Why Thankyou XD  
People, always remember, Reading is good for you, Messing with the mafia is nawt Xppppppp By the way, Ac comments take a long time, since we email it to each other, so thats why we always have one person atfter another if anyone was wondering. Now if Koori-chan can keep posting without posting our emails...


End file.
